


Let Me Clear A Space

by potidaea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Prompt: blackhill kid fic, maybe they have to babysit for Clint idk
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 100





	Let Me Clear A Space

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Maria Hill never imagined herself having children…or being a mother in any capacity, really. The all-encompassing nature of her job didn't allow for a dog, let alone a child.

Even before S.H.I.E.L.D., she wrote off motherhood. During her first deployment with the Marine Corps, eighteen year old PFC Hill was surrounded by men barely older than her with children too young to remember the sound of their voice. Years spent with a father who did all he could to forget her made her stomach sour at the photos the absentee fathers so readily displayed.

She couldn't help but think: _Why are you here? If you love them so much, why are you __**here**__?_ Rationally, she knew they were there for the same reasons she was - but still, a piece of her hated them for it.

So, when Natasha brought up that she wasn't able to have children of her own it seemed like a perfect fit. That is, until Maria saw the way Natasha positively glowed around Barton's kids. Natasha may not have been able to give birth, but she definitely wanted to. It was clear in the way she jumped at any opportunity to spend time with the three kids (though, she was _slightly_ partial to Nathaniel). Her shoulders were relaxed in a way that Maria only ever saw in the safety of their apartment. It was unusual to see her so at ease outside her comfort zone. But these kids very clearly _were_ her comfort zone.

Maria wanted to pull her aside, say it's okay. Instead, she stepped further into into the Barton home they had been tasked with watching over for the afternoon, walking into the kitchen with a smile, "Can I help?"

Four absurdly messy faces turned. Natasha had the decency to look embarrassed. They were making cookies…what Maria assumed would be a moderately safe activity, but she had also eaten Natasha's cooking before. She should have known better.

Nathaniel's left arm was covered in flour. Lila and Cooper's faces were matted with the powder. Natasha's red hair was mostly white, with spots of white powder sprinkled down her face.

"What did Fury want?" Natasha asked.

Maria put on her most serious face, catching Nathaniel's eye. "He heard there was a very serious breach in cookie procedure." She was met by a pair of small giggles (Lila and Nathaniel's…Cooper was definitely too old to be cracking a smile - _definitely_.) as she stepped forward to assess the full extent of the damage.

It appeared not much had actually made it into the bowl.

She began to dole out tasks. Cooper: measuring. Lila: mixing. Nathaniel: pouring and scooping. Natasha: dishes (her best skill in the kitchen).

Maria and Natasha carefully guided the children in their duties, answering questions as they went. _Why are we putting soda in the cookies? Won't they taste gross if we put salt in? Why is brown sugar brown?_

Maria, used to ignoring or outright shutting down the ignorant questions of young recruits, was unsure how to respond. Natasha, however, happily answered each curious question with delight. She marveled at this side of her girlfriend.

Soon, all the cookies were ready to bake. They were haphazard blobs on the baking sheet, courtesy of the young toddler's unsteady hands - but still, Natasha smiled adoringly, "Perfect!"

The kids settled on the couch. Cooper and Lila worked on what little homework they had while Nathaniel watched cartoons. Finally, the timer went off and Maria pulled them out of the oven, leaving them to cool. When she returned she found Natasha helping Cooper with his Spanish homework, sounding out words and conjugations to him.

She smiled to herself. This was _maybe_ not the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
